I Love You Miku, I Realy Do
by vuannaaapucinooo
Summary: Aku melihat Kaito sedang berpegangan tangan dengan seorang wanita. Aku segera merapikan bukuku yang berserakan dan lari sambil menangis ... mau tau kelanjutannya ? cekidot ; jangan lupa leave a comment okey ? ;


=Hatsune Miku=

Namaku Hatsune Miku teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Miku. aku kuliah di salah satu fakultas ternama di Jepang. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju gedung ilmu teknologi sebelah dimana pacarku berkuliah. Kami jadian 4 bulan yang lalu, sebentar lagi kami akan merayakan 5 bulan hari kami jadian. Aku berjalan dengan gembira menelusuri lorong dekat taman di gedung ilmu teknologi sambil membawa bukuku yang cukup banyak, namun tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan semua bukuku saat melihat pemandangan yang sangat buruk. Aku melihat Kaito sedang berpegangan tangan dengan seorang wanita. Aku segera merapikan bukuku yang berserakan dan lari sambil menangis, aku mendengar Kaito memanggil namaku namun aku terus berlari dan tidak menghiraukannya.

=Shion Kaito=

Namaku Shion Kaito teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Kaito. Aku masih satu kuliah dengan Miku hanya beda jurusan. Aku tadi sedang mengobrol dengan temanku membicarakan tentang hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan untuk Miku, namun tiba-tiba temanku itu hampir terjatuh dan aku otomatis menolongnya. Namun tanpa sengaja Miku melihatku dan mungkin menganggapku selingkuh, aku langsung melompat dan mengejarnya yang terlihat sedang menangis, aku memanggilnya berulang kali tapi dia terus berlari dan hilang dari pandanganku.

=Hatsune Miku=

"JELEK! Kok kamu tega ya menduakan aku? Katanya kamu ga akan selingkuh dari aku? Kamu jahat ih!" seruku ke boneka Negi yang pernah Kaito berikan kepadaku. Handphoneku daritadi tidak berhenti berdering. Yup, Kaito menelfonku. aku tidak menghiraukannya, sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi siang di kampus. Aku sakit hati, aku bingung, aku shock. "Miku! Ada Kaito tuh di luar, kamu temenin gih." Tiba-tiba mamaku mengetuk pintu kamarku, "suruh pulang gih! Miku lagi pengen sendiri mam." Kataku sambil menutupi wajahku dengan bantal sambil menahan air mataku agar tidak keluar, "lagi berantem ya sama Kaito?" tanya mamaku "mmm..." jawabku simpel, "yaudah..." kata mamaku sambil meninggalkan kamarku.

skip

"Mik! Lu laper ape napsu? Makan lu banyak gila" kata sahabatku Luka "gua galau Luk" kataku sambil terus melahap eskrim yang ada di tanganku. Saat ini kami sedang berada di taman curhat curhatan, maksudku belajar. "Mik! Berenti makan deh! Nanti lu gendut gimana? Mending lu cerita ama gua Kaito ngapain kemaren kok lu jadi gini sih?" tanya Rin sambil merebut eskrim yang ku makan "ceritanya itu panjang banget, lagian kalo w cerita lu pasti kaga bakal ngerti! Gua aja ga ngerti" jawabku sambil merebut kembali hakku, maksudku eskrimku. "lihat siapa yang datang!" seru Luka. Dengan otomatis aku melihat kearah yang di tunjuk Luka, "ugh!" erangku, "Miku kita musti bicara deh" kata Kaito sambil menghampiriku, "umm.. Luk! Gua laper nih. Kantin yuk?" kata Rin langsung menarik Luka dan meninggalkan kami berdua, "apa?!" tanyaku garang sambil membereskan bukuku yang berserakan di rumput, "yang kemaren kamu liat itu salah paham Mik" jelasnya, "oh!" seruku sambil beranjak meninggalkan taman, "Mik! Dengerin aku dulu, ini semua tuh salah paham..." katanya sambil mengejarku, aku memasang headsetku dan berjalan menuju mobilku di parkiran tanpa menghiraukan Kaito. Ketika aku hendak membuka pintu mobilku Kaito mencegahku, dia memegang tanganku dan menaruhnya didadanya. "Mik! Liat aku!" pintanya, tapi aku tidak menuruti perkataannya "Mik! Please, tatap mata aku" katanya sambil mengarahkan daguku menghadapnya dan lalu melepaskan Headsetku "Mik, kemaren yang kamu lihat itu salah paham. Kemaren itu aku hanya sedang mengobrol saja, tidak sengaja temanku itu hapir jatuh otomatis aku tolong dia. Ga mungkin dong aku biarin dia jatuh kan?" katanya, "kamu ga bohongkan?" kataku mulai meneteskan air mata, "iya, aku ga bohong. Liat deh mata aku. Aku tuh sayang dan cinta sama kamu, aku ga mau cuman gara gara salah paham kaya gini aja kamu ngejauhin aku, aku pengen kamu tuh jadi yang terakhir buat aku, jadi ibu buat anak anak ku nanti, aku cuman mau kamu yang ngedampingin aku sampe ajal misahin kita, aku sayang sama kamu Miku." Katanya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku hingga akhirnya bibir kami bertemu, dia menciumku sengan sangat lembut, aku bisa merasakan kalau dia benar benar tulus mencintaiku. Aku sangat senang dan juga menyesal telah meragukan dia, tanpa kusadari aku meneteskan air mata. "kamu kok nangis?" katanya sambil mengelap air mataku, "aku mau minta maaf, karena aku ga mau ngedengerin penjelasanmu" kataku sambil menundukan kepala, "gapapa kok sayang, aku senang kok kamu cemburu, berarti kamu tuh sayang sama aku dan ga mau kehilangan aku kan? Haha" katanya tertawa sambil mengelus kepalaku, "iya, aku ga mau kehilangan kamu" kataku sambil memeluk Kaito "aku ga kemana-mana kok sayang" katanya yang lalu memasangkan bibirnya dengan bibirku kembali, aku merasakan rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi kepalaku namun kami tak menghiraukannya hingga hujan deras mengguyur kami, "ayo kita masuk keburu kedinginan" katanya sembari memelukku dan masuk kedalam mobil.


End file.
